


Love Changes Everything(or, A Very Smashing St. Patrick's Day) - by theChaplinfangirl

by SissolxJeffC4ever



Category: Tristan and Isolde - Fandom, Tristan and Isolde Dreams Variations
Genre: Crack, Drama, Friendship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SissolxJeffC4ever/pseuds/SissolxJeffC4ever
Summary: SUMMARY: Isolde drags Tristan and Melot back to Ireland just in time for St. Patricks day, but unfortunately, her own assistant, Brangina(I have zero idea how her name is actually spelled, so please bear with me!), who joined them because Isolde insisted, has other ideas before notifying Isolde… Very crack





	Love Changes Everything(or, A Very Smashing St. Patrick's Day) - by theChaplinfangirl

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was prompted by SissolxJeffC4ever, because Isolde, according to the original, was Irish. Wacky hijinks ensue and plenty of Oscar Wilde quotes may be used and parodied!

  

o-o-o 

 

Fandom: Tristan and Isolde Dreams Variations 

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my imaginations! 

Warning(s): No warnings, except for some slash. 

Pairing(s): Tristan/Melot 

Rating: K+ 

 

o-o-o 

 

 Title: Love Changes Everything(or, A Smashing St. Patricks Day) 

 Author: theChaplinfangirl 

 

o-o-o 

 

 

  March was Isolde’s favorite month of the year, and it has its reasons. First, was that the shamrocks, which Tristan had insisted were called clovers — he wasn’t wrong, though, except the Irish has another name for them — were growing; second, was that St Patricks Day was approaching, and it was all Isolde could do to not shout ‘Happy St. Patrick’s Day to ya!!!’ to everyone she meets, even her supposed boyfriend, Mark, who was from the UK, like Tristan and Melot. 

  This year was different, since Isolde had been cooking up various different reasons for Mark and her to break off their date to way later, because she wanted to take Tristan and Melot to Ireland, Dublin, to be exact. And that was what she told Melot and Tristan when she went to visit them in their flat near the Charles Dickens square. (A/N: Yes, the Charles Dickens square is purely made up, so don’t even think about looking it up!) 

 

  Tristan and Melot were watching _QI_ when she proposed that. 

  Melot, as expected, was shocked. “Freakin’ already, Isolde?” he cried, as Tristan ignored him, with his eyes still glued to Stephen Fry and Alan Davies bantering on screen, with several others. “Don’t tell me tomorrow is St. Patricks Day, or I’ll die right then and there.” 

  Tristan rolled his eyes at his friend. “Trust me, Melot, you’re rubbing off of Alan,” he remarked, without looking away from the TV. 

 

  Melot ignored him right back. “You can’t be serious?” he continued asking. “First was you proposing we go to Norfolk because you’ve been watching Kingdom, now, because of SPD, Ireland?” 

  Isolde grinned. “Sure, and you guys should join. Brangina and I are both going, because I forced her to, in fact.” 

 

  Melot looked at Tristan with his eyes saying, ‘please help me’, and finally, Tristan looked away from the TV. 

  “You have to admit, Mel, she has a point,” he said back, and Melot balked. “We can be seeing how the Irish even celebrates this festival. Also…” here, his eyes turned sly and smirked at Isolde, making her flustered. 

 

  “NO, Tristan, she won’t do that again!” she yelled, louder than she meant to, “scots honor!” 

  Melot also started smiling. “Hey, yeah, why not?” he beamed, “revenge time!” 

 

  Isolde sighed exasperated and left, with Tristan and Melot laughing really hard at her reactions. They were really evil, one had to admit! 

 

o-o-o 

 

  They went to Ireland via plane, since according to Isolde, it was way quicker than boat, way days later. 

 

  “Plus, boat trips will just get you two together again.” she’d said, as she’d made Tristan and Melot take their most comfy clothes and jackets, because it gets cold in the evening; and they don’t want to drink enough guinness to do stupid things. 

  Tristan and Melot hadn’t agreed with her, since they were way more wary, because her clumsy assistant was with them this time, and Kurvenal wasn’t, since Tristan had insisted that he needn’t join. 

 

  “Hah, I knew it.” Isolde had smirked when they were finally flying in the air. Fortunately, Mark was wealthy enough to borrow them a private plane, so they needn’t join some other passengers, “you and Kurvenal had been together for how long?” 

  Melot had snorted and nearly choked on his peach jelly drink, as Tristan flushed and smacked him on the arm. 

  “He’s my assistant, Isolde, and I told y0u how long we’ve been together, remember?” he’d asked back; then glared at Melot, who was trying to clear his windpipe because he’d started laughing when the ‘I told you how long we’ve been together’ part came and the liquid accidentally went down the wrong pipe, “and would you stop laughing, mister?” 

  Isolde then smiled at her friends. They’ve been way closer and she couldn’t wait for them to arrive, and the fun will begin! 

 

  All of that happened when they were still flying in Mark’s plane, so when Melot got into the kitchen of Isolde’s Irish flat, which was really aesthetic to the view, he found both Isolde and Brangina cooking something, which looked like some kind of concoction that one only sees in sorcery movies. 

 

  “Don’t tell me you’re also a sorceress, Iss,” he said finally, after staring at the two females for god knows how long. “That’s like the main character from the Ring — the Wagner musical, mind you, not the horror movie.” 

  All of a sudden, Isolde spun around and looked hard at him. 

  “Have I ever mentioned to you: do NOT break the 4th wall?” she hissed, and Brangina giggled. 

 

  Melot blushed and Isolde smiled. “It’s just soup, nothing else.” she said, this time gently. 

  Melot sighed in relief as he still remembered how Brangina accidentally made love potion and brought Tristan and Isolde together even closer, and _way_ too close for comfort; as he was so devastated that he nearly wounded Tristan and they swore never to be friends again, before the potion finally wore off and Tristan admitted to having feelings for Isolde, but not strong enough for marriage — just a crush and nothing else. And at the same time, Isolde admitted the same thing, as Melot thought he’d die from the relief he felt. 

 

o-o-o 

 

  That night, way after curfew, Melot was thinking about how fortunate he was that Isolde and Tristan only crushed on each other, and loved each other like siblings. he was almost asleep when all of a sudden, his door opened and he heard footsteps. 

  Cringing from the sound and his brain quickly thinking of all those urban legends Isolde told when they had their scary stories telling, Melot tried to not think about all those H.P.Lovecraft stories, before he heard Tristan’s voice asking, “asleep already?” 

 

  Melot nearly jumped out of his skin at his friend’s voice as he woke up with a yelp and a jump. 

  “TRISTAN!” he shouted, “didn’t know you were coming at all!” 

  Tristan grinned. “And ‘save yourself from yourself!’” he added. “I swear, Mel, we weren’t doing anything inappropriate. Issy and I were just chatting, and thinking about maybe crashing together because we were still in the influence of the love potion. Truthfully, we wouldn’t even dream of crashing together.” 

  Melot flushed and turned away, sitting up and edging away. 

  “Don’t tell me.” he said back, because whatever Tristan was trying to do and/or say, he didn’t want to know. 

 

o-o-o 

 

  Soon, it was St. Patricks Day eve, and Melot didn’t really wake up early, since Isolde told him and Tristan to sleep in because she and Brangina were busy with something. 

  Stirring, Melot felt the interest peak inside him as he hurried to get out of bed and just check out what was going on before he realized belatedly that he’d got company. 

 

  “I swear, crashing with you is even worse than crashing with Isolde.” Tristan, who entered last night and proceeded to crash with him. 

  Melot flushed again and thought about what would happen if Isolde ever found out. That could never be a good sign and both of them knew it. 

  “Don’t you dare let her know, Tris.” he said back, darkly, then went out of the door. “She’ll be way too enthusiastic. You know how the Irish are like, being slash fans and all that, and blame Oscar Wilde would ya?” 

 

  Tristan had heard about Oscar Wilde, of course, because of said person’s brilliance in starting the Aesthetic Movement in the 19th Century. 

  He grinned. “Sure she is a fan,” he said back and getting up himself, “I guess we’d better go together.” 

  Melot sighed and decided not to argue further, since his friend was already rubbing off of Isolde. 

 

  Meanwhile, Isolde and Brangina were in the living room, setting up decorations and making Irish cuisine and whatnot. 

  Brnagina was in charge of the drinks, as Isolde deemed her safe enough to not slip Tristan and Melot something that may or may not make them confess their feelings to each other. 

 

  “Just don’t slip something to them, OK?” she asked, as she went through the corridors to Tristan and Melot’s rooms, “they should be awake by now, since they’re prone to sleeping all day.” 

  Brangina nodded. “Too true, and don’t even mention how Wodehouse they are.” 

  Isolde ignored that information, deciding it was way too out of character for Brangina to even think about those Wodehouse stories Tristan and Melot read all the time. 

 

  She met mentioned duo just as she was about to turn a corner of the corridor, with Tristan whispering something to Melot as she smiled to herself. 

  “Enjoying yourselves, guys?” she beamed, being all too joyous for Tristan’s taste. 

 

  Both Tristan and Melot looked up. “And that, is what I call ‘disturbing our talk’,” he smiled back, half at Isolde and half at Melot, who was already suffering from laughing. “And that, at the same time, is what happens if I read some Oscar Wilde last night, before curfew, mind you.” 

  Isolde couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “Oscar Wilde?” she felt faint all of a sudden. 

 

  It wasn’t that she hated or strongly disliked mentioned author, it was how her friends mentioned about him that made her feel altogether strange and having some different  opinions about said author/poet/self-proclaimed “genius”/Alfred “Bosie” Douglas’s boyfriend, as well as fiancé/novelist and playwright.

  Another thing about Oscar she knew is that he is completely fashion forward, flamboyant, and flashy. Plus, he was the first ever LGBT Community founder. 

 

  Tristan was over-enthusiastic. “Of course!” he beamed. 

  Isolde sighed in exasperation. She really shouldn’t have mentioned about reading _The Importance of Being Earnest_ to her two male friends. 

 

o-o-o 

 

  The eventual St. Patrick’s Day celebration was a success, but hijinks happened immediately when Brangina presented the drinks. And it was way later did Isolde found out that her assistant had deliberatedly put some of her infamous love potion inside and made them altogether over-enthusiastic towards each other, which of course she supported, but never knew that they’d be that enthusiastic. 

  Sipping her own Shamrock Shake, she found that both Tristan and Melot were getting way too close for comfort. 

 

  “Brangina, don’t you tell me you put love potion inside their drinks this time?!” yelled Isolde when Tristan literally slumped against Melot without the latter pushing him away. It was literally like watching the Oscar Wilde biopic with Stephen Fry, who was the host of _QI_ , as mentioned, all over again. Not technically, of course. 

  “I did.” said Brangina back, behaving way too nonchalantly for Isolde’s taste. 

 

  Isolde face-palmed and cursed that she didn’t knew it earlier that Brangina had been supporting them since god knows when. 

  It really wasn’t that she was homophobic, she’s not! It’s just a tad unsettling when your usually platonic friends are getting way too touchy-feely right there in your living room. 

 

  She was about to avert them that there were females there with them in the living room when both Melot and Tristan looked up and grinned at her. 

  Isolde sighed. She finally understood why Melot was uncomfortable seeing her and Tristan being all touchy-feely towards each other after being influenced via love potion. 

 

  “Seems we’re behaving way too similar to Oscar Wilde and Alfred Douglas, eh?” smirked Tristan as he finally looked up. 

  Melot cracked up into his shoulder and quickly recovered, before pushing away from him as the potion wore off. 

 

  Isolde face-palmed again. Melot and Tristan were always right — Brangina would definitely ruin St. Patricks Day just like this. 

 

O.O.O 

 

End ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 2: OK, I’m making this one short, and if you caught the reference Tristan mentioned, then great for you, since I have no idea how my friend SissolxJeffC4ever even references it! 
> 
> Ficlet review: So Brangina also ships Tristan and Melot, and wanted them together since they left the UK. Tad disturbing for Isolde, since she wanted them together ever since the start.


End file.
